thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
TDRPW Halloween Special 1?- Part 2 Beware the Pedos (George Lucas Special Edition Remaster)
(Everyone is at a house during Halloween, JRO is dressed as Mega-Man, Heo is dressed up as Andrew Garfield, Team is Frieza, Toast is a Toaster, and Fiz is Selena Gomez also Grass is sitting there reading a Newspaper) JRO: I'm not gay bu- Garret: *bursts in the house* But I am! Team: I'll get the Garret spray (Team sprays Garret out of the House) (A giant CGI monster crosses the screen) Jro: Anyway this Mega-Man suit is pretty damn sexy Fiz: Yay this is going to be the Best Halloween Ever! Grass: Yeah I feel like you guys are going to get your self's in some shit tbh >.> Team: But I have Garret spray Grass: Besides Garret like pedos trouble! (A giant CGI monster crosses the screen) Heo: I thought you were a pedo though Grass: Shut the fuck up boi atleast I am not going Trick-or-Treating Team: I feel like this is going to be lame after all we Have JRO and Heo I wonder where Rocky went (Cuts to Rocky at a Ziggler benefit ceremony) (A giant CGI monster crosses the screen) Ziggler: Thanks everyone for coming here! And we can stop Hunger in Africa! *reveals a Huge poster reading DOLPH ZIGGLER SAVES Hunger in Africa* Rocky: *dresses as a Butler serving Ziggler* Nice speech but... *gets out his shotgun and shoots Ziggler* I'M THE MASTER NOW *steals the belt and jumps out the window* (Fades to the trick and Treating group) Team: *knocks on door* (A giant CGI monster crosses the screen) (door opens to show a 21 year old guy with a Cody shirt) Guy: Hey does someone want so candy! JRO: YES CANDY IS MY LIFE *Starts to freak out* (A giant CGI monster crosses the screen) Guy: ;) I like my guys fat and plump Bring dah ass here! JRO: 0_0 Toast: Hehhe weird can we get candy? Guy: Sure hey you *points at Jro* The candy is in my house ;) cum in here :D JRO: *runs away* Team: Do we still get Candy? Guy: ....No *closes door* (They walk to the next house) Toast: Damn we could of got candy JRO JRO: Sorry if I don't like being Raped... :| Fiz: *knocks on door to a slutty dressed girl Fiz: Sexy Girl: *smokes cigarette* so you want *starts to cough uncontrollably* candy Fiz: Si senora Girl: Well *coughs again* Just *coughs* Wait *coughs* a minute Girl: *hands out some condoms* Fiz: Might as well.. . *eats a condom* This was used....my stomach hurts... Toast: These is the worst Halloween ever! Voice: Now wait just a minute!! (The group turns around to see Chwiss in a Shrek costume* Chwiss: You guys just can't go to random houses you have to go to houses with the biggest Shafts. Heo: If your a Expert then show us the way! Chwiss: Sure thing mate Heo: Wait where Fiz? Fiz: *humps a street lamp* Fiz: *runs in a strip club* Toast: ah man he ran in a strip club I guess I am going to have to fish him out Oh well darn! :D *runs to Strip club* Guys get me candy also make sure Jro doesn't handle my candy, horny little Candy monster he is. Chwiss: Follow me small shafters! (Soon their bags are full with candy and Jro has noticeably gained some pounds) JRO: Look at all this candy! Chwiss: Eh mate I seen more and I know where to find it! JRO: DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING MAN *grabs on to Chwiss* Chwiss: Eh get off me you Human sized Twinkie Chwiss: Besides its going to be Dangerous *puts on sunglasses* (Toast pays a woman to strip while Fiz smells a man ass) Man: Eh what the fuck! Toast: *has lotion in pocket* Hey I was doing something with those women! Man: why is there Minors in here anyway! Toast: uh.....THE POWER OF TOAST COMPELS YOU *throws a Toaster at his face* (Toast and Fiz run out the strip club) (Meanwhile Chwiss ,Heo,JRO and Team are in the Woods) Heo: Where the candy Chwiss? Chwiss: Over The cliff JRO: Candy! *jumps off the cliff* Heo: Uh chwiss? *gets punched by chwiss and falls of cliff* Team: Might as Well *jumps off cliff* Chwiss: MWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH *takes off his mask to reveal he was Rimi all along and dumps all the candy* Rimi: Take that for not joining my Rp! (The Real Chwiss jumps out at Rimi) Chwiss: Rimi you faggot with a small shaft Rimi: Chwiss my old enemy >:D..This is where we end it (Rimi grabs chwiss and swings him to a tree while Chwiss punches Rimi knocking him off, and Chwiss gets up to kick Rimi but Rimi Godplays and lands on Chwiss chest choking chwiss) Rimi: Die Die DIE Chwiss: HEY LOOK ITS JEANNETTE MCCurny! Rimi: *turns around but instead gets hit by a pan held by Team* Team: I'm too Max Goof to not save the day B) Chwiss: *grabs Rimi and swings him off the cliff* What about JRO and Heo... JRO: *climbs up cliff and throws up Heo* Heo: *shudders* Chwiss: I guess we're Glad JRO is fat enough to use as a Flotation device (They all head back) JRO: T_T WE HAVE NO CANDY T-T *snot leaks out of his Nose* CANDY! Toast: Are you sure of that! JRO: CANDY? Toast: Yes see while we were walking home we went to the business of the condoms Fiz ate and they got us money which I bought all this candy with. JRO: ITS A HALLOWEEN MIRACLE!! hallelujah!!! *STUFFS HIS FACE WITH CANDY* Grass: Fattie. Heo: Lets Sing a Halloween Song to get in the spirits! Grass: No fag Rocky: *breaks in the door * Season's Beatings! *hands Heo the head of Ziggler* Heo: :O (The sceen fades out to the widnow of the house) ---end---